What he left behind
by HTTYDloverdhlb22
Summary: What if Jack had a girlfriend when he died? What if she was there when he died? What would happen to her once he was gone? Will they ever meet again? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a one shot,but if you want me to, I'll add more chapters. So yeah. This is what would I think would happen if Jack had a girlfriend and she was there when he fell through the ice. I suggest listening to the chorus of Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood while reading this if you want to,because that chorus is what gave me inspiration to write this. Enjoy. Oh, and please please PLEASE review if you want me to continue this. Or PM me. Point is, if you want me continue this, let me know. Oh, and Elizabeth is Jack's girlfriend in this.**

~Elizabeth's Point Of View~  
Jack, Emma and I were laughing as we made our way to the pond. Jack had promised he'd take his sister Emma skating today, and he'd asked me if I wanted to come along,so of course I said yes. Jack and I were a couple, and I had nothing else to do anyway. When we finally got, we to our skates on and started skating.  
"I'll never understand how you can go out in that thin little dress." Jack joked.  
"Well I wouldn't be a good figure skater if I couldn't." I replied, a smile on my face. We skated around for quite a while before I heard a cracking sound an turned to Emma.  
"Emma!" Jack and I screamed in unison. He managed to get closer, but it started cracking under my small weight when I also tried, so I backed up a bit. No matter how small I was, when you're on thin ice, even the smallest things can crack it more. I watched silently as Jack tried to calm Emma down.  
"Jack. I'm scared." She said, eye starting to fill up with tears.  
"I know, I know. But you'll be fine. Your not gonna fall in. Uh." He looked around before continuing.  
"We're gonna have a little fun instead."  
"No we're not!" Emma screamed.  
"Would I trick you?" He asked playfully.  
"Yes! You always play tricks!"  
"Well,well not this time. You're gonna be fine. You just gotta believe in me. How about we play hopscotch, like we play every day. It's as easy as one." He took a step and pretended to lose his balance for a moment. Emma giggled.  
"Two." Another step, this time a normal one.  
"Three." He got down on one knee and picked up a Shepard staff.  
"Now it's your turn. One. Two. Three." She took three small towards him, and after she took the third, he pulled her towards me with the staff. He stood up and all three of us laughed until the ice cracked under him and Emma and I watched as he fell through.  
"Jack!" Emma screamed. I had to hold Emma back when she tried to lunge at the spot he'd just been standing, but I almost fell over when I did. Just seeing him fall through made my breath leave my body and I couldn't breath. Tears ran down both our faces and I was having even more trouble breathing as song lyrics played in my head.  
Baby, why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever  
Now I'll never know  
I can't even breath  
It's like I'm  
Looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying  
He's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream  
But it wasn't. Emma and I had just watched him fall through. Before long, it was dark and the two o us were siting on the edge of the pond, still crying our eyes out when Jack's mom got there.  
"Where's Jack?" She asked, and we started crying harder. She suddenly understood and started crying herself. After a while, we calmed down enough to go back to tell the village. Everyone was shocked and all the girls my age were all crying their eyes out. They all liked him, and because I was his girlfriend they all hated me. That night, later, I went back to the pond to cry.  
"Baby, why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever  
Now I'll never know  
I can't even breath  
It's like I'm  
Looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying  
He's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream." I sang to myself. I couldn't breath after that, and I just kept on crying and wheezing. I just couldn't stop crying. The next day was Jack's funeral, an even though his body was still in the pond, it was held anyway. I couldn't stop crying during the whole service, and someone had to get me out of the church before it ended. I was a mess, and I still couldn't stop crying, but I felt as though Jack was watching over me, glad that I was safe, but I couldn't register that fact that I needed to move on. I got an idea of how I could be with him again, but everyone was so worried about how I was coping with Jack's loss that I wasn't being left alone long enough to carry out my plan.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

**AN: I know I said it would be a one shot but I changed my mind since I got some speeches from friends who read it before I posted about how I should continue so to make them happy I agreed, but I also really wanted to do it anyway. Enough of his AN, here's chapter two. It's in Jack's point of view from after he died and starts when Elizabeth was at the pond alone that night.**

~Jack's P.O.V.~

dark. That's the first thing I remember. But then, I saw the moon. It was so big, so bright. It seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore.

"Welcome, Jack Frost. You will do great things." The moon told me. I stood on the ice for a minute and then started walking towards a sound. Crying. I stopped though, when I almost fell over something. A wooden Shepard's staff. I touched it with my toe, and frost immediately covered it. I moved my toe off of it and the frost disappeared. I picked it up and admired the frost on it and accidentally dropped one end of it. A long frost pattern started over the ice where I dropped it. I got off the ice and heard the crying again. I followed it and a young girl, around 18, sat in a snowbank crying and singing to herself.

"Baby, why'd you leave me

Why'd you have to go

I was counting on forever

Now I'll never know

I can't even breath

It's like I'm

Looking from a distance

Standing in the background

Everybody's saying

He's not coming home now

This can't be happening to me

This is just a dream." After that, she just sat there wheezing while she cried. Something bad had happened to her. I could tell. But I also felt like I knew her. She looked so familiar, but I couldn't remember her. I was standing behind her, so I couldn't even see her face completely, but what I did see of her face was red from crying but other than that se was beautiful. I walked up to her and tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but it went right through her. I sighed angrily and threw a rock at a nearby tree. She didn't turn around, she was crying so hard she probably didn't hear it. That made me even madder. 'Why can't she see me?!' I thought. I just wanted to say or do something to make her feel better, to make her stop crying. I didn't even know this girl and I felt I needed to make her happy. One question ran through my mind. Why did I want to make this unknown girl happy so much?


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

**AN: Well, chapter three. This takes place a few weeks after Jack's death. Will Elizabeth's plan work? Will she and Jack be reunited? Read to find out.**

~Elizabeth's P.O.V., a few weeks later~

I couldn't believe it. I was finally alone. I still cried my eyes out everyday, but people had decided I just needed time to get used to Jack being gone and decided I didn't need to be watched anymore. Bad move. I went to the kitchen and got a blade, then, went to the garden. Once I was sure my parents were asleep, I jabbed the blade into my stomach and dropped to the ground before everything went black.

~A few hours later~

"Elizabeth." I heard. I opened my eyes and found it was the man in the moon talking to me. "You lost your life to love, but love shall return to you." He said. I got up and walked over to a window. I had all my memory, so when I saw the changes, I couldn't believe I was looking at myself. I had white hair, and I mean white like SNOW white. My hair used to be jet black. Not only that, but I had stripes of pink and red in my hair. My grey eyes were now blue. Other than that, my physical appearance was the same. My black mourning dress was replaced with a colourful dress much like the ones I wore when figure skating, and the mourning ring that was once on my right index finger was gone completely. When I killed myself, I was wearing the boots from a pair of old figure skates without blades that had belonged to my mother, but now I had a pair of red boots. A bow and some pink and red arrows were laying across the garden, and I walked over to them. All this red and pink, and the message from the man in the moon suddenly made sense. I was brought back to spread love. I wanted to know so badly why I was brought back if I'd died to be reunited with Jack, but something silver caught my eye.

"W-who's there?" I asked nervously, following the flash. I heard the sound of branches breaking and turned around. What met me was an icy blue stare of a boy who looked like Jack. But it couldn't be, could it…

"J-jack?" I asked. The look on the boy's face was that of confusion. If it was really Jack, he must not remember me. But I couldn't show my sadness. I had lost my life because of that.

"W-who are you?" He asked. "H-how do you know my name?" He didn't remember. Or he didn't recognize me.

"Jack, it's me. Elizabeth. Don't you remember me?" Uh oh. Tears were forming in my eyes. 'Do. Not. Cry.' I though to myself. I fought back tears as long as I could.

"N-no. Should I?" He asked. That's when I couldn't hold back the tears. "What's wrong?" He asked, rubbing his hand against my back. But I couldn't say anything. I was crying to hard. I jus couldn't believe I'd given up my life to be with him, and he didn't even remember me? I wanted to punch him for it, but he would probably end up hating me for it. I just kept crying and crying, and he kept trying to calm me down. I finally managed to say something.

"I can't believe you don't remember me." I said. "I gave my life for a love who forgot me." I mumbled, but he seemed to have heard me.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I gave my life for a love who forgot me." This time, I said it louder and almost with hate towards him.

"Maybe someday that love will remember you." He said, putting his hand on my left shoulder. 'I doubt it!' I wanted to scream at him, but I just decided to say something kinder.

"I can only hope." I said sadly.

"Aw, don't be like that. He'll remember someday. I know it." He didn't know he was the one who forgot he loved me.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

**AN: Here's chapter 4! This takes place three hundred years later, during the movie, and is in Elizabeth's P.O.V. Sorry if I get something wrong, but I haven't seen the movie since November and I don't have perfect memory when it comes to dialogues. Stupid photographic memory. Anyway, I'll do my best.**

~Elizabeth's P.O.V.~

I flew across Burgess looking for something to do. Sure, I spread love, but it's not like I go around around willy-nilly making random people fall in love. I make sure people are right for each other. Like Jack and I were when we were alive. Jack and I were good friends in this life, because he still doesn't remember, but every time I see him, my heart breaks a bit more. I'm glad were such good friends though, don't get me wrong, but I wish he'd remember. It almost kills me that he doesn't. And here he comes now.

"Hey, Lizabeth!" He said. He always called me that. It was my nickname.

"Hi, Jack!" I said. I learned to hide the fact that I was a bit sad that he still didn't remember from before.

"How's the match-making going?" He asked. He was pretty oblivious to me.

"Pretty good, I guess. How's the blizzard-making going?"

"Pretty awesome, if I say so myself. There are snow days all over the state!"

"Does that mean your gonna spend the day trying to get kids to see you again?" He gave me a huge grin.

"No, I was gonna go read a book." He said sarcastically, which ended up with the two of us laughing. Then, he surprised me.

"Wanna come with? Maybe we'd have a better chance of being seen if we both try." He had ever asked me to go anywhere with him before. Sure, we hung out a bit, but we didn't have much time to go anywhere, and the places we went were almost never at the same same time. I was pretty sure I was blushing.

"Why would you wanna take me anywhere?" I asked. "I'm like the last person any one would be seen with. If any one saw me, anyway."

"What-? That's not true! You're a great person to hang out with, Lizzy!" Another nickname.

"Fine! I'll go!" I said. The two of us flew off and passed a few kids who were excited about all the snow. One of the kids, a 10 year old with brown hair and brown eyes, was going on about big foot. And the Easter Bunny. And other myths. Okay, the Easter Bunny is real, but he doesn't exactly like me or Jack.

"The Easter Bunny is real." The kid said.

"Oh, he's real alright. Real annoying and real full of himself." Jack said. The kids didn't hear him though. The kids went down the path to a wide open field. Jack mumbled something to himself and then threw a snowball in the kids' direction and flew off. Naturally, I followed.

"Okay, who threw that?" The brown haired boy said, a huge grin on his face.

"Well it wasn't big foot,kiddo." Jack replied, even if the child couldn't hear him. The snowball Jack had thrown ended up starting a snowball fight. The kids had fun for about half an hour and then started walking home. Jack of course followed and the brown haired boy, who had a sled, was caught by Jack's ice and went for a little surprise sleigh ride onto the road and flew into the park. Literally flew. He landed in a crash onto the ground, and his friends were all relieved when he got up. Too bad that relief was short lived. A couch slammed into him and when he got up, he had a tooth in his hand. The group walked away talking about the tooth fairy with a desperate Jack following.

"Hey, what about all that fun we just had? That wasn't the tooth fairy, that was me! What's a guy gotta do to get a little attention around here?" The brown haired boy, his friends called him Jamie, walked right through Jack as they passed. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder but he just brushed it off and flew away.

"Jack, wait!" I called, flying after him. He stopped and landed on somebody's roof.

"Sorry about that,Lizabeth. I guess I was just a bit frustrated." He said.

"It's fine, Jack. Don't worry." I said. We sat on the roof for a while and talked when Jack suddenly got up.

"Did you see that?" He asked.

"No. But don't worry. I believe you." I replied. He flew away and gestured for me to follow. He landed in an alley and I landed next to him. A figure stood in the shadows, seemingly watching Jack.

"Ello, mate. Long time. Blizzard of 68' I believe." The voice said.

"Bunny. Your not still mad about that, are you?" Jack asked.

"Yes. But this is about somethin' else." Bunny said. A couple of yetis suddenly came out of the shadows and grabbed Jack by the hoodie.

"Hey! Put me down!" Jack yelled before they shoved him into a large red sack.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed.

"This ain't your business, Sheila." Bunny said.

"One, my name isn't Sheila. It's Elizabeth. And two, you just shoved my best friend into a sack. It's kinda my business." It killed me to say 'best friend' because I still loved Jack, and always had, but Jack wouldn't know what I was talking about if he asked so I had to say it.

"Alright,then. Boys." Bunny said. I felt something yank me up and looked back at some yeti holding the collar of my dress. He didn't shove me into the sack, but the other one threw something and the yeti holding my dress collar threw me and the sack holding Jack inside through the portal that formed. Jack screamed from inside the sack but I didn't. I was too busy trying to stop from falling onto the wooden floor. Sadly, my attempts were in vain. The sack Jack was in thumped on the floor next to me and climbed out.

"Whoa..." He gasped. He looked up at about the same time I did and we saw the Easter Bunny, Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman staring down at us.

"The big four, all together. Santa Claus, Sandman, the Tooth Fairy, ad the Easter Kangaroo." Jack said. The Easter Bunny shot Jack a glare. He wasn't actually a kangaroo, but Jack loved annoying him.

"I must have done something really bad to get you four together." He said. "Am I on the naughty list?"

"Naughty List?" North/Santa chuckled. "You hold the record. But now,we are wiping clean slate."

"How come?"

"I tell you 'how come'. Because now, you are guardian!" North exclaimed. "Music!"

"No music!" Jack said, slamming his staff against the ground. I was a bit relieved that no one had noticed me standing in the background. At least they didn't until Jack started talking.

"You don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines. And I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a guardian. Right, Lizabeth?" He said. I was busted. I waved shyly at the four guardians standing in front of me before they wen back to their conversation.

"Jack, I don't think you understand exactly what it is we do." Tooth started. I kinda zoned out while they explained to Jack about the guardians. I was a little busy admiring the workshop. There were yetis everywhere making toys, and elves running around eating cookies and drinking egg nog. The sound of Tooth's voice snapped me back to reality.

"I said, what's your name?" Tooth asked.

"Oh,uh sorry about that. My name's Elizabeth." I answered, feeling like an idiot.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tooth, guardian of memories." She said.

"Really? Memories? That's awesome!" I said. Maybe she could help Jack remember. Suddenly, she gasped.

"The palace." She mumbled and started flying off.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"My palace is being attacked." She said.

"I'll go with you!" I said, catching up.

"Oh, thank you."

"No problem. If its being attacked, the more help you can get,the better."

When we got there, horses made of black sand a lot like the Sandman's dream sand were everywhere. Some were capturing the mini fairies by swallowing them, but some had teeth containers inside them. I grabbed my bow and arrows and shot some into dust. The fairies were flying away but getting captured again. Some teeth containers fell at my feet and I just kept shooting. I saw North's sleigh flying by, Jack steering it while Bunny clutched the sides, North slashing the things with his swords,and the sandman hitting them with dream sand whips. The sleight crashed a few feet away from me and the others climbed out.

"So this is where you've been." Jack said. I nodded and continued to shoot the black horse things.

"Well, if it isn't the big four,all together." A voice said. "And who's this. Is that? Jack Frost? Since when are you all so chummy?" The voice asked.

"Am I that invisible?" I asked.

"We're not." Jack said, answering the voice's questions.

"Good, then I'll just ignore you. But, you must be use to that." He voice said. Then, out of the shadows, a tall man appeared. The was taller than Bunny, easy, and wore a long black robe. His hair was spiky jet black and his skin was grey and he emanated fear. "And, as for you, love bird, I won't even regard you." He said. I hated being called 'love bird'. It was annoying. But something told me that if he acted like I didn't exist, it would be better for me. The guardians and him went at it, but after a bit, they stopped.

"Oh no. The children." Tooth gasped. The Tooth Palace started crumbling a bit. The man, who I had learned was Pitch Black, the boogeyman, disappeared into the darkness.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"The children." Tooth gasped. "They, they don't believe in me anymore."


	5. Authors note

Author's note  
Hey, people of ! I'm sorry I didn't update this week, but I was on a two day trip to Miami,FL, then an Eastern Caribbean cruise on the Norwegian Epic((EPIC!)). Finally, another one day trip to Miami and then a couple of connecting flights back home. One from Miami to Newark, NJ, an another from Newark to Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. Yes, I'm from Canada. Problem? I think not. Anyway, after that, I spent the rest of Sunday in Halifax then took a 3 hour drive to Digby County, N.S. on Monday. I will be accepting prompts for stories, by the way. Just saying. Also, I'm in the process of writing yet another fanfic. It's HTTYD, and talks about what would happen if Hiccup had a younger sister named Kayanna, or Kaya for short. Don't know my official posting date for that yet. Alright. So anyway, please review and whatever.


End file.
